Fetal bovine serum is used by all projects and will be tested for optimal growth and cloning efficiency by Core. All the projects will utilize the lot of fetal bovine serum characterized as the best for use, and this will allow for purchase of large amounts of a particular lot for a better price. The Core will also perform regular mycoplasma testing on the various cell cultures used in the individual projects. In addition, Projects 1, 2, 3 and 5 will make use of the microinjection/electroporation facility to introduce macromolecules (primarily RNA, DNA and protein) into cultured mammalian cells. This centralized facility will provide equipment, supplies, and personnel for the whole program. This is a very cost efficient way for all of the investigators to have access to techniques requiring skilled personnel and specialized equipment.